1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy exercise bench for simulating free weight bench-press exercises together with aerobic pedaling exercises, arm lift exercise, or both.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many parents are committed to an exercise program involving working out on gym equipment, whether at a club or at home. Fitness can become a family "trait" children feel inspired to live up to, as it is a natural tendency for children to imitate their elders. Exercise can be quality time. Doing fitness activities together as a family, in addition to perpetuating fitness as a "trait," can also help promote communication and emotional closeness that can last a lifetime.
The gym equipment available to adults typically includes a multi-purpose weight bench and various adjustable weight gym machines for weight training and a stationary cycle or treadmill for aerobic exercises, both types of equipment being required for complete cardiovascular, aerobic and anaerobic conditioning and flexibility enhancement training.
There have been hollow toy barbells that can be filled with water or sand that have allowed children to play at doing "arm curls" and the like, but there have been no toys that allow them to play at doing a full range of exercises, preferably both weight training and aerobic, that children may see their parents or older siblings doing. It is to this play opportunity that the present invention is addressed.